Naruto: The Blank Period
by RandomVariety
Summary: A collection of stories of how the rest of the canon couples got together during the blank period. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema SaiIno, ChoKaru, LeeTen, KonoHanabi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

After the war, Kakashi became the sixth Hokage after Tsunade retired. There were a lot of things that needed his attention, like restoring the village and the lives of those that were ruined by the war, but it was Sasuke's case that he attended to first. The amount of crimes that Sasuke had committed against the village and the world. Normally he would get a life sentence to prison if he was lucky otherwise it would probably be execution. There was also no denying that if it wasn't for Sasuke's contributions in the war, they would probably still be stuck in that dream world.

As Sasuke was a shinobi of the leaf, it was ultimately Kakashi's decision as to what he would do with the outlaw. His Co-kage's voiced their thoughts of disapproval of pardoning the young man however they also respected everything Sasuke has done for their side of the war. Then there was Naruto. His stubbornness probably had the most influence in the decision and just to shut hi up, they agreed. That's not to say however that Kakashi also wanted to give Sasuke a second chance. He strongly believed that Sasuke had gotten his act together but just didn't want to look to sentimental in front of the other Kages. Who knows, he probably planned to bring Naruto along just for that.

Sakura was watching orange sky as the sun sunk behind the horizon deep in thought. She knew that by the end of the day, Sasuke's fate would be decided. Her mind was blank surprisingly. Perhaps she just didn't want to think about it too much. She feared that the more she thought about it, the more it would come true. She wished for the latter but realistically it would probably an execution. No! Stop! There she was again thinking about it. It's going to be all right. She pictured Naruto talking to her before the precinct. "Don't Worry Sakura-chan! I'll definitely save him-ttebayo!"

"Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto again. This time he sat next to her on the bridge. She looked into his eyes. Wanted to ask the question but the words tumbled in her mouth. Naruto noticed the worried look in her face. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder as if she was a 'bro'. "I'll said I'll save him didn't I! I'm a man of my word! That's my ninja way!" and gave her a wide grin. It relieved some of the stress look on her face but it was obvious she was still sad. "Knowing him...he probably won't stay either..."

Naruto hopped off after his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry...you coming?"

Sakura gently shook her head.

"After the papers are done, you should be able to see him" Naruto said before heading for Icharaku ramen.

Sakura was once again left with her thoughts. It was good news that Sasuke wasn't going to be executed but she wondered however if Naruto was right. If Sasuke would indeed opt to leave. He most likely would. He's the kind of guy who would never ask help anyone for. He would rather find his answers on his own. Sigh. Just when Sakura thought she could finally catch up to Sasuke. Turned out that he would be leaving...again. Is it wrong to fall in love? Why is it always like this? Always one step behind...

A little later she met up with Kakashi who were seeing Sasuke off the village. There was no changing his mind off his journey of redemption so Sakura's only hope was to come with him. So while blushing, she asked once more if she could go with him. Sasuke gave her the usual answer. A declination to her request and said that his sins had nothing to do with her. Sasuke saw the disappointment dawn on Sakura's face. He didn't know what came over him but he felt sad that he was leaving her again. But he didn't want to get all sentimental with words either, he still held his pride high after all. So he tapped her forehead affectionately and promised that he'd be back and told her 'thank you'. It was the only other way he knew to return her feelings without looking or sounding to corny in front of Kakashi.

Later that night she decided to cool down over some tea. Well... drinking tea doesn't exactly cools down the body but it helped her think over things. At how bitter sweet that good bye felt. It was disappointing that she couldn't come with Sasuke but it was still fresh to her Sasuke's tap on her forehead. It was unexpected and she didn't quite understand what the gesture meant but there was something about it that made her feel warm and secured. And when he said he'll be back, Sakura couldn't help to think selfishly that those words were only meant for her. 'HUEHUEHUE!'

"Someone looks happy!" Ino commented on that fact that Sakura was giggling to herself.

"Ino!"

"Look at you! Grinning like an idiot! Did something happen?!"

"I'm not telling!" Sakura teased.

"Something happened between you and Sasuke before he left didn't it?!..." Sakura sensed the jealousy evident in her friends voice. Ino still liked Sasuke after all. At the same time she saw the sign of defeat in her eyes but she smiled anyway. Ino was truly happy for her friend even if it meant that she be with Sasuke. "Anyway... I need to get back to the shop, we've been busy lately!"

"Hey Ino..." Sakura stopped Ino from leaving. "Thank you"

Ino smiled in acknowledgement. "Better remember this forehead girl! You owe me one! HUEHUEHUE!"

As Ino turned around, she timed it perfectly to hide her tears. She picked up the bundle of flowers she was supposed to be delivering then stepped on to the street. She accidentally bumped into someone as she was trying to hide her tears which in turn affected her vision. "Ah!" Ino tumbled on to the ground.

"I'm so very sorry!" Sai exclaimed. Ino looked around for the flowers she dropped during the collision. It was on the ground covered in ink. Why is it so unfair? She thought. Don't I deserve to be happy? It wasn't really a big deal but all her emotions piled up and she just couldn't handle it any more. Admitting defeat to Sakura and practically trying to forget her feelings for Sasuke pushed her to the limit already. Ino stood up and ran pushing away Sai's hand.

"Um..." Sai was confused. He was sure apologised so everything should be fine. But how come it turned out for the worse? That's not what the textbooks said. When you apologise to somehow things usually work out fine.

"Ino?!" Sakura rushed on to the scene only to find a bewildered Sai gathering the bundle of flowers, tainted with black ink, together. "Oh..." She understood the situation and it confirmed her suspicion whether Ino was indeed crying or not. It must have been too much to see her flowers destroyed so she broke down. Probably the same flowers she watered and watched grow since it was first planted.

"I-I don't understand..." Sai looked up to her. It was the first time he saw him with so much emotion it almost didn't suite him. But the confusion and sadness were completely evident on his facial expression and his voice. "I said I was sorry..." This could be a good opportunity Sakura thought. She knew that Ino was broken hearted and it's going to take more than just sweet talking to cure that. All Ino wanted was for someone to appreciate her. Sai might just be able to do the job. Sakura felt bad that she was scheming this kind of things but she wasn't going to give up Sasuke for her either. It's not like she's using some random dude. It was Sai who truly cares for Ino. He just doesn't know it yet.

"You better hurry up and give her back those flowers!"

"Oh...is that it?" Sai was relieved that he found the solution to the problem.

"GO!"

Sai left at once. He it took him awhile to find Ino. He asked around if anyone has seen a 'beautiful girl with long blonde hair'. However all he got as answers were cheeky grins and a wink. Did I say it wrong? Sai couldn't comprehend it. He had no idea what the scene looked like. A young man carrying flowers looking desperately for his lost maiden. Of course that never crossed his mind. In the end he found her in his own intuition.

Ino was sitting on a bench on the side of a hill that had a clear view of the clear night sky that showed off all the full moon's glory. It was night. Sai already planned what he was going to do. But for some reason, he hesitated. He saw how Ino was hurting with her body language. Just give the flowers back to her right? He looked at the flowers and noticed it's got his paint all over it. He felt embarrassed and shy all of a sudden. His heart started to beat loudly that he took cover behind a nearby bush. Afraid that Ino might hear. Sai formed seals then the ink detached themselves from the flowers and dripped on to the grass. "Now I can give it to her"

He attempted to stand up but his nervousness was holding him back. What is this?! Is it the fact that she's crying? It shouldn't affect me this way! Sai didn't understand that it was how guys felt when they're trying to talk to the girl they like for the first time. Of course he didn't know that and mistook it for some kind of sorcery.

Ino noticed some rustling in on bush behind her but when she turned around to look, it suddenly stopped. It didn't really matter. Sakura had beaten her at everything. She turned out to be a stronger kunoichi that her. A better medical officer and she got the guy. More tears streamed down her cheeks. She remembered that she made a promise to Asuma that she wouldn't lose to Sakura. Moments later a small bird landed on her shoulder carrying a handkerchief. When Ino touched the handkerchief it dissolved to ink.

"Huh?" Then was a loud rustle and she saw a silhouette run from the bush. "Wait!" Ino ran after but the man he disappeared into the shadows before she could catch up. Behind the bush he was hiding from, Ino found the flower bundle she dropped earlier. Only it was clean of it. There was note next to it that said:

'Miss beautiful. You look better when you smile. =)'

Ino wiped the tears away with the handkerchief and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Sai"

Sai didn't understand what happened to him earlier. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he paniked when Ino was he understood one thing, liked seeing Ino smile. Now the question was to approach her or not approach her? Then there it was again. His heart standing beating loudly and he started to feel warm around the cheeks. "...Maybe tomorrow..."

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"I heard pretty girls were hanging around here!" Kiba flirsted with a couple of girls sitting on a bench.

"We wonder where they went?!" The girls giggled in chorus back then ran into the mass of colourful lights. There was a festival in Konoha to celebrate the recent war victory and the rest of the world were in town to join them. Those two foreign girls were just the warm up for Kiba's grand quest for the night. Flirt with as many girls as he can and hopefully land a hot one.

"(Chuckles) Why am I not surprised?!"

"You can start laughing when you actually get a girl Naruto!"

"Um..." said a blushing girl in a shy voice. "...Naruto-kun... I really thought you were amazing in the war... you saved everyone...please accept this as my gratitude!" she said while holding up a carefully and thoughtfully wrapped present.

"You've got to be kidding..." Kiba could only mutter as he watched Naruto walk away with a cute girl. To milk the situation, Naruto looked back intently at Kiba then winked teasingly. "Tsk! Don't get so cocky Naruto. I'll surely find a girl hotter than her!"

At a certain barbecue place in town.

"Come on Omui! You're a man aren't you!" said a sober Karui.

"If I drink this Karui... I would definitely get drunk... and if I get drunk... captain Samui would surely get mad... if I don't drink however... you're the only who'll get the heat from her..."

"Oh forget it! Gimme that!" Karui snatched the bottle of sake place in between them and drunk straight from it. "Shame on you... you call yourself a man when a woman drinks more than you! Hahaha!"

Karui was now noticably tipsy, In her tone and the way she was swaying despite her best efforts to act like nothings wrong with her. Just like how every one who gets drunk would act. Omoi started to think more cautiously, more than usual. He realised that it was probably a better idea to stop her from drinking instead of just declining her challenge. If Karui makes a mess now, he would also get in trouble with captain Samui later. This is bad. I better take her room before she makes a scene. "All right! You've had enough for the night!"

"NO! I won't be handled by a weakling like you!"

"Just look at yourself! You call yourself a girl?! No wonder you don't have any suitors!"Karui didn't respond the way he expected her to. She remained silent but her gave turned sharp and deadly. Indicating he said on more word, she'd go all out. Omoi gave up. He realised that if he continued this, this would escalate for the worse. Karui is a stubborn and impulsive woman and if he does something that might irritate her at her state, this could get ugly. Very ugly. Samui was just across the street in a tea house. The best action to take is to quickly get their captain to settle things. "Tsk! Don't do anything!"

Karui glared at Omoi until he disappeared into the crowd. 'idiot'. Because he was a total idiot in general but also because of the last comment he said to her. For some reason it felt personal to her. You can't be serious. You can't actualy be listening to that baffoon are you? Karui warned herself. It's not her fault that no one sees her natural beauty. Who cares anyway. She'd probably break most guys anyway. All this excuses made her feel better but deep down, she felt lonely. She felt the need of a crying shoulder. Why? Why am I crying? Before she realised it, she was crying. She stood up to go to the bathroom but tripped upon herself on the turn.

She was confused why she didn't feel the hard floor connect. She was still feeling drunk and her vision blurred with her tears. But she was certain a couple of big arms caught her. Normally she wouldn't let any man handle her like that but for some reason she wanted to make an exception. It was a warm embrace. Not to too tight, not too lose. And she felt the amount of care into making sure that she didn't hit the floor. It was a good feeling Karui thought. Finally her knight in shining armour.

"Are you ok? Miss?" Choji gently asked. Karui looked up and was slightly disappointed. She was kind of expecting someone handsome-er. But for some reason, she started to feel warm and her heart started to pounded. When she looked in to her eyes, she saw the caring and gentleness that she had always wanted. She blanked out. Forgot the he asked her a question. Choji slowly carried her back to her seat and straightened her up. He looked at her, concerned. She seemed to still be dizzied from all the booze that she drunk. Choji wanted to do something to help her but didn't know what to do. He decied to call for help but Karui quickly grabbed his hand before he could go.

"Will you... Will you eat with me...?" Karui said. That surprised Choji to say the least. He was just walking over to ask if she was done with the table so he and his family could dine in. He looked back at his family who were waiting by the entrance. His family were all giving him their thumbs up and edged him to sit with her. Now Choji started to feel nervous. He looked back at Karui who was also looking at him waiting for his response. Choji gasped at how pretty her eyes looked.

Outside Omoi and Samui were hurrying across and stopped when they saw the scene through the window. Karui was laughing not because she was too drunk and lost all sense of self esteem. She sounded rather happy with laughing and exchanging pork pieces with the man she was eating with. "Looks like all is settled" Samui said smiling.

* * *

"That looks pretty!" Temari commented on the fireworks display that was held that night. She snarled at Shikamaru who look uninterested next to her. It was understandable that he feel grumpy by being dragged there. His job for the night was to escort the ambassador to her room as the night ended. He had no intentions staying up later than he had to to watch some silly child's display. She just giggled at how much Shikamaru was sulking, lying on the grass next to her. They were watching from a hillside away from the crowds. "Why aren't you watching?"

"I don't understand why people prefer to watch this when the stars are better to look at..."

"So...?"

"So why watch when I know there's something better..."

"That's a stupid reason..."

"Wake me up when it's over"

"Tsk!" Temari was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to use this moment to get to know him better but she underestimated his attitude. 'Why don't I tie you up on to one of those fireworks...' She whispered those words to herself. She looked back up to the fireworks but she didn't feel the same excitement as before. She really thought that Shikamaru might enjoy this. After all, all he has to do was sit down and watch but even that he couldn't be bothered doing. For a moment there she might have actually acknowledge that she had feelings for the man. Well she might as well tie that to one of those fireworks and say goodbye as it explodes into different colours in the night sky. She decided to give Shikamaru one more just but after hearing him snore, she snapped.

"Hmph! Do what you want" Temari snorted then left him there.

Back at her apartment she felt lonely. It was a couple of hours past midnight and the merry noises of the festival outside had subsided to complete silence. The lights were out except for the occasional street lamps and more noticeably, the fireworks were done. Even though it was night, the bright stars eliminated the village with a glittering effect. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars shone truly. It was pretty indeed. Like Shikamaru said. No. Get that loser out of your head! He's obviously not interested!

"I thought I told you to wake me up..."

Temari freaked and flailed as Shikamaru's voice came out of nowhere. "Eek! What are you doing here?!" There were on the balcony of her apartment and as she was busy admiring the stars, she didn't realise Shikamaru drop by. "Why don't you go back to sleep that you like doing so much and leave me alone..." It was a good opportunity Temari thought. Play hard to get. She realised that after all she still liked him and was willing to give him one more chance to prove himself. This is the last time! Or I'll that stupid ponytail of yours!

There was no answer. Temari took a sneak peak from the corner of her eye. Shikamaru was looking at her. There was no evident intention behind it. He was just looking at her. Temari started to blush.

"...What...?"

Shikamaru held his gaze for a moment longer then said. "...Nothing... I thought that there was nothing more beautiful than the stars..."

Temari gasped inwardly and felt her cheeks heat up. Could he be? But he looks so casual?

"Get some sleep princess. You've got an early day tomorrow" Shikamaru said before turning around. He was right, she was set to leave for Sunagaukre tomorrow. Before leaving turned around and looked at her intently in the eyes, and smiled warmly. "Good night Temari"

Temari was shocked to say anything and Shikamaru left already before she could gather herself. It was the first time she felt so vulnerable. Like the feeling she would believe anything he says even if its an obvious lie. If he asked to runaway with him she'd probably say yes either. It was a strange feeling and especially how it was messing with her mind. Is this what its supposed to feel like? The feeling that's strong enough to disarray the five senses. Anyway she was surprised to found herself fantasising and stopped herself. No! Go to sleep Temari!

One last time she looked up at the stars and smiled sweetly. "Geez... that idiot...made me fall in love over again..."

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"Hmm! I wonder what you'll be cooking tonight!" Sakura teased Hinata. She ran into her and judging from the groceries Hinata was carrying, it looked like the ingredients for a pork ramen dish. Sakura knew quite well who would enjoy such a dish and she had known for quite some time now Hinata's feelings towards Naruto. And she roots for them to get together with all her heart. The problem was Hinata was too modest and shy while Naruto on the other hand was the biggest block head in town to even notice Hinata's subtle moves. But she realized that Hinata's feelings were pure. It was the kind of love and attention Naruto has been looking for all this time. Again the guy is just too dumb to notice. "I'm sure he'll love it!"

"You...You really think so..." Hinata said blushing. "I've never tried cooking before... I'll most likely fail..."

"Don't worry Hinata! I'm sure it'll be perfect!" despite all of Sakura's encouragement, Hinata still looked sceptical. Hinata was probably thinking twice about trying now. She only wanted to learn how to make his favourite so that one day... Oh no! I'm blushing! But the problem was how is she going to ask him to have a taste. It would be too embarrassing. "Wanna know a little secret?"

"Huh?" Hinata was all ears. She was open to anything that will help her. It helped her cope with her nervousness.

"The secret ingredient too every delicious meal is love!" Sakura whispered. "And you've got plenty of it!"

"Do you... really think he'll like it...?"

"Definitely!"

"Oh! It's that why sis?!" Hanabi teased. The three of them continued to talk while walking. Hinata was bombarded by her sister of how love struck she was and how obvious it was by how much she was blushing. Sakura tried to back up Hinata but there was no stopping Hanabi until all of a sudden she stopped as if an off switch was activated.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" asked Hinata.

"You guys go on ahead... I'll follow..." She sensed someone was following them and took responsibility of taking care of it. With her byakugan, nothing escapes her.

Hinata took that to heart and in turn found a new source of confidence. She gripped her groceries tightly and thought of different scenarios of could be and what would be if once she mastered cooking his favourite food and present it to him. She could only imagine Naruto stuffing his face and asking for more.

"BOO!" It was Hanabi that startled Hinata that time. Hinata had already gotten home and started making the ramen. However she found herself daydreaming somewhere in between. "What are you daydreaming about sis?!"

"Hanabi! Don't scare me like that!" As a consequence, the bowl of noodles flipped out of Hinata's hand and decorated both of their hair like extensions.

"Well you shouldn't leave the stove running while you doze off like that...In love are we?"

"Love?! What?!... Hanabi!"

"Oh Look... the stove is burning..."

"AH!" Hinata yelped as she desperately tried to put out the fire.

"HAHA!" Hanabi had her fun. "Have fun sis!"

Hinata was too occupied to notice the wide grin on Hanabi's face. And it wasn't because she was laughing at her sister, it was of what happened earlier. That kind of grin was the kind where you feel excited. It was the kind of grin where 'something' definitely happened.

Earlier...

Though very faint, Hanabi was able to pick up the careless rustling of their pursuer. "Konohamaru... you do know I have byakugan right..."

Konohamaru jumped from disguising himself as part of the brown wooden fence with an irritated look. His bad mood goes back way back to the festival when the two of them had a bet. They were playing dice and Konohamaru was having what he thought the last laugh when Hanabi was on her last bet. Until she used her byakugan, won everything then ran away. Since then Konohamaru has been searching for an opening to take his rightful revenge. "You cheated Hanabi... Now face me fair and square for whatever honour you've got left!"

"Oh I get it... You're just a bad loser" Hanabi stuck her tongue out.

"Grr!"

"But don't worry! I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself!"

"What?! So I'm the bad guy now?! You've got some nerve woman! Perhaps you're forgetting how strong the Sarutobi clan-!" Konohamaru bursted out.

"Oh Shush!" Hanabi dismissed. "Please... I'll knock you out using one finger..." said Hanabi sheepishly. "But like I said... I'll do what you say but first you have to do something for me..."

"...What do you want...?"

"There's this place in town that are selling exclusive dumplings...I really want to try them but they're suppose to be 'love dumplings' and are only sold to couples..."

"So...?"

"So I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can try them!" Hanabi smiled. "Easy enough?!"

"(Scoffs!)...Fine! Let's go!" Konohamaru didn't waste any time. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. There was only one thing in his mind and that is to get even with her. Whatever it takes. Hanabi on the other was surprised by Konohamaru's actions. Grabbing her hand all of a sudden. Normally she would put any guys who touch her without permission on their backs but that time, she didn't feel in danger. It wasn't aggressive and forceful. If anything it was comforting and. Exciting? She looked up to his face and was surprised. He looked determined and a serious look in his face. 'I never knew he can look so handsome when he's serious...'

"Thank you, Konohamaru..." Hanabi said gently.

"Tsk! You better keep your end of the bargain!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming Ten Ten!" said Ino as she handed her the flowers she just bought.

"Gai-sensei looks more lively when me and Lee brings him flowers!"

"Oh that's good! Lee was here ealier by the way"

"Really? He bought some flowers?"

"mhmm!"

"I thought I told him I'd get the flowers this time..."

Somewhere in town where the beautiful sunset was clearly visible. On a bridge over gentle the gentle sound of streaming water, a man and a woman stood. The woman seemed carefree. She was just walking along and talking like it was any other day with the person she was with. The man on the other hand seemed nervous. He tried to hide the fact but every time he spoke, his voice shook.

"What is it Lee-kun?"

"Umm..." Lee pulled out the flower he was hiding. It was a small bundle of freshly picked Sakura flowers. "I saw this flowers and... it reminded be of you"

"Oh!...Oh Lee..." Sakura and gasped and was surprised. It wasn't the kind of feeling when someone proposed to you and you feel the same way. Sakura always respected Lee for his hard work and kind nature. However her affection only went as far good friends. How could she tell him that she doesn't feel the same way? That her heart belongs to someone else without hurting his innocent feelings. Sakura felt worse with each second that passes. Lee was eagerly waiting for a reply but Sakura just couldn't give him a reply.

"Lee-kun...I'm-!"

"It's ok Sakura-san...I know...It's just...when he left I thought...My bad..."

"Lee-kun!" Lee left and ignored her call outs. He thought that he would feel better when it's over but it turned out to be the opposite. It was so foolish of him and selfish to even attempt something like that. He had hope that perhaps things would be different when he Sasuke left her again. 'Sakura-san isn't that kind of person. She's an honest person who would stay loyal to the one she loves... I should have have known better'. But part of Lee was crying. He's always been the last pick. Always the unselfish one that lets others before him. Why is it wrong that he tried to search happiness for himself?

Later that night one of the wooden training stumps were dented up to halfway. All from bare fists. Lee has been punching the thing since sunset. It was his way of numbing his feelings and to try to stop his tears. It was only successful in numbing his fist and his tears were still flowing.

"Lee... Gai-sensei was looking for you..." said Ten Ten.

"...I was just training..." Ten Ten knew it was a lie. The man was crying and there was the bundle of flowers thrown to the side. There was only one thing that could've happened and it obviously wasn't pretty. Lee has always been a good friend of hers and would back him up any time. This time was no different but she was feeling more than just compassion. Ten Ten was there every punch and kick he threw to get to where he is right now. She saw the hard work he put on. He worked harder than anyone and certainly deserves to be more happy. She felt her eyes started to moist. But he obviously obviously liked Sakura, not her.

"Hey Lee! Why don't you hit a moving target"

"..."

"Come on hit me!"

"But Ten Ten...Oof!" Lee received a foot to his face.

"Its not polite to turn down a woman!"

"It's not polite to hit a woman!"

Ten Ten chuckled. She continued to try and hit him but Lee's Taijutsu skill was on a different league. Even when he's not even trying. However she just kept trash talking to provoke him. To get his mind off the pain he was feeling. Then clumsily she tripped over her own feet. Intentional? Perhaps. But either Lee ended up diving under her to save her from the painful meeting with the ground. She landed on his chest and both his arms wrapped around her.

"You shouldn't train on heels Ten Ten..."

"If it's my fault then why didn't you let me fall?"

"Because...It was not polite..."

"(Giggles) That's what I like about you Lee..." She whispered. Perhaps too softly for him to hear but she could feel his heart was pounding excitedly as she rested her head on his chest.

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"What are you reading Sai?" Sakura asked curiously. She was searching in the library for some medical textbooks when she ran into Sai who was fully occupied by what he was reading. His frown indicated that he was focused on the task at hand and didn't even noticed Sakura get close to him.

"Oh...Uh…nothing…"

It was unsual Sakura thought. Sai didn't normally act like this and he was usually open about the thing that reads. But this time he even attempted to hide the book he was reading.

"…hmm…?" Sakura said teasingly after catching a glimpse of the book title. "Why would you be reading about dating hmm?!"

"Umm…I-I-I" Sai stammered.

"Hmm?! In love are we?!"

"Well…uh…No…I thought that if I was going to fully grasp what human emotions are like, I need to study everything…including exploring love…and the most evident is the affection between man and woman…"

Sakura thought it was weird for Sai to make excuses like that no matter how legitimate they were. "Who's the lucky girl?!" She refused to believe otherwise that she was in love with someone. There were a few girls that came to her mind that she saw Sai been talking to recently but the small vase of flowers on the desk gave it away. The Bush Clover. Ino's favourite flower.

Sai was starting to blush when he saw the sheepish grin on Sakura's face. There was no doubt that she worked it all out.

"I'm sure she'll love it!" Sakura encouraged.

It has been busy at the Yamanaka flower shop for the most part of the day. Now that it was nearing tea time, also no one comes in. That's were Ino gets her personal time as she watched over the store. She would usually be thinking about clothes to wear, what kind of diet she should take on next and boys. However that time, it was only boys that she thought of. One particular boy to be exact.

Ino reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief. Nothing special, it even wasn't expensive but it was her dearest possession. It was a gesture of much someone cared for her and at the same time respected her privacy. A small gesture but held a lot of meaning and feelings. Although she didn't exactly see who it was that gave it to her, she was positive that it was Sai. Or more accurately she didn't allow any other possibility. Subconsciously? If that's the case could her crush for him mean more? That can't be. She knew she still had feelings for Sasuke. But every time she felt crying over it, she would pull out the handkerchief and be comforted immediately. She crouched over the desk and buried her face in to her arms. To figure out what was going on with her head. With her heart.

The door bells jingle as someone walked in through the front door. Ino went over to see who it was and found Sai. He stood there looking lost and don't know what to do.

"Sai-kun! What a surprise!"

"Indeed. What a surprise. I was kind of expecting there'd be more people"

"Yeah… No one usually comes at this time of day… What can I do for you?"

"Umm… I saw this flowers on the way back from a mission" said Sai as he raised the vase. "I thought you'd like them…"

The door bells rang again. This time a good looking man walked in. He was wearing a suite. His face was freshly shave and his hair was neatly combed. He was carrying a bouqet of assorted flowers and had a mesmerising look on his face.

"Will you excuse me, friend" the man said politely to Sai. Sai simply smiled and side stepped of the way. It was obvious the man was trying to do. But compared to him Sai was just wearing his casual clothes. His was a bit messy and his flowers didn't look as impressive. He watched as the man proposed his love for Ino.

At that moment Sai felt discriminated for the first time. The gesture was done to him multiple times before but it was the pain like a knife running through that he felt for the first time. He didn't care about the guy. It was Ino's flattered look that hurt the most. He didn't understand why. The feeling that something precious was taken away from him. Am I crying?

Ino was impressed by how charming her wooer was but if she wasn't in love with someone else, she would have fallen completely. The love did exist in her heart. However she just needed to identify who her love was. She got bit hint though from the flowers on the opposite desk. It was a small vase of Bush Clovers that Sai brought in. Where's Sai?

"I believe it is fate-"

"Forget it pretty boy. Store's closed" Ino said as she ran outside.

"I was just getting to the good part!" The man called out.

It was nearing six and the world was starting to darken. The streets light turned on one by one but there still no sign of Sai. 'Where are you?!'

Sai remembered that place. It was the place where he first that thumping on his chest that paralysed him. The feeling that made him warm and panicked. He never thought that it would be the same place where he would experience pain. The most painful of all the pains he felt before. Why? I'm not wounded….Why does it hurt so bad… He couldn't answer. A tear fell down his cheeks.

"They're still small, they still have a lot to grow" Ino said as she used the handky to wipe the tears away. She then presented the Bush Clovers that Sai brought for her. "…Since there's two of them. How about I take care of one and you take the other. Let's see which one blooms first!"

Sai didn't know what to say. His emotions were all over the place and Ino's smiling face just distorted his orientation. He always believed that flowers were the most beautiful creation until he saw her smiling face.

* * *

"Can I just ask you Shikamaru…Why are you so lazy…?" Temari asked. By the way, she opted to stay behind. Her excuse was it would be more advantageous if an ambassador stayed at the village for quicker communications. What she really meant was Shikamaru just said the sweetest thing and finally made a move on me! Ayee!

"Why do you ask?" It was Shikamaru's day off that day. Despite Temari extensively hinting for a date, they ended up watching the clouds on a rooftop instead because of his laziness.

"…Don't answer my question with a question…"

"Well… in that case I don't have an answer…"

What's with is dismissive attitude? Temari wondered. One moment you calling me pretty the next you act like you don't want to talk to me… Geez you change your mind more than a girl on her period! Sigh… I just wanted to start a conversation. Sorry for trying! Was all that Temari wanted to say but she couldn't find herself to do it. Shikamaru looked so peaceful watching the clouds that she ended up watching him.

"Hey Shika…Do you remember what you said to me the other night…?"

"...What did I say?"

It was the fact that Shikamaru asked so innocently that annoyed Temari. How could you forget something like that?!

"You called me beautiful!"

"…Only at night…"

"The hell does that supposed to mean?!" Temari was furious now. She picked herself up and stood over him. Her demeaning figure towered over Shikamaru. "…Why are you smirking?!"

"Nothing…I didn't know you liked black underwear…"

Something snapped inside Temari and Shikamaru was later hospitalised for broken back. That wasn't the worst thing however. Nothing is more humiliating for Shikamaru that being spoon fed by his mum in front of Temari. She was making the most of it on the other hand. Giggling and letting Shikamaru know that she won't forget about this.

"Can I try?" Temari asked Yoshino.

"Mom…don't…please…" Shikamaru begged but his mum ignored.

"Oh great! That's a big help! It's getting late and I still need to do some groceries!"

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of him!" Temari assured. As soon as Yoshino left the room, Temari's adorable grin turned vile. Almost like that of a witch.

"(Evil chuckly) Say 'Ah'!"

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"Shikamaru...do you have any dating tips...?" asked Choji slightly embarrassed. It would be the first time since the two of them talk about such topic. Especially for Choji since he wasn't expecting any girl to like him in the first place and now he's got someone that he liked who actually said yes for a date. He thought that since Shikamaru was always hanging around Temari and all he would have experience in dating.

"Why are you asking me? How would i know?"

"Well because you're all with Temari-san so I thought..."

"Huh? Do we look like that?

"Everyone knows man!"

"It's nothing like that...trust me...She just happens to always follow me around...like a shadow..."

"...Do you like her?" Shikamaru almost choked on the barbecue piece he was eating. The Ino-Shika-zcho trio was supposed to have a catch up lunch that day but it turned to be just the two of them. Ino apparently had something 'more important' that came up. Most likely it was a date with the 'prince charming' that always visited her with flowers they thought.

"If you're going to take a girl to lunch, make sure to forget your wallet" Shikamaru quickly changed the subject. Choji got too excited to notice Shikamaru's sly move. "But pretend that you have it the whole until the bill comes. Then say you forgot or some excuse. That way you wouldn't have to pay for it"

"I don't think that's how it works Shikamaru..."

'Well you asked me...I'm just saying" Shikamaru said defensively.

"I want to do something special...you know... something romantic?"

"That depends on the girl you know...not everyone is as corny as that...who are you dating?"

"Karui from the Hidden Cloud Village" Choji gave a brief description of her. He looked really excited and passionate as he descried her features, the way she talks down to small details like how she chews her food and how long she takes to drink a cup of water. Shikamaru smiled at his friend, he was happy for him. He didn't realise that a man look so vibrant when he's in love. The thought of love brought images of Temari to his mind and tried to keep a straight face.

"...I didn't she was a girl..." Shikamaru said half teasingly and half as a matter of fact. Choji's attitude completely changed. He slammed his fist on the table. His gentle nature completely turned into that of a predator. Even Shikamaru couldn't recognise him. "Hey...I'm just kidding... In that case buy her a flower of something...yeah...get her a flower...girls like those..." Shikamaru tried his best to contain his fear and stop himself from screaming. From his experience, he never felt so frightened by anyone before with the except of Temari when she gets mad. She's just the worst nightmare you could think of times ten.

* * *

"What shall we do on our first date Sai-kun!" Ino asked a bit too eagerly. It was the reason why she couldn't go to the monthly Ino-Shika-Cho catch up. To her, her love life comes before anything else. They were just strolling along to the market with Ino clinging on Sai's arm. She spent the whole morning trying on different clothes and make ups until she decided that it was perfect. She wasn't just to let Sai not notice how much effort she put into it. Sai on the other hand looked at her with a blushed face and a wide grin. When Ino noticed, she acted embarrassed. Putting a finger on her lip and purposely trying not to make eye contact.

"W-What is it Sai-kun...?" She asked timidly with an expected answer. Something flattering like "I didn't know angels flew this low" or "Is your name really Ino? Cause this whole time I thought it was Miss Beautiful". Ino could only cringed in excitement at what would Sai say next.

"Ino..." There was it. That tender and firm voice Ino was waiting for. It was the kind of voice when a man would prepare himself to propose to the one he loves. There was no doubt that the next words would be along the lines.

"I could feel your chest on my arm!"

There was an awkward second. So awkward that you could almost hear a pen drop. Is that why he was blushing and grinning nervously? Not because he was shy about saying how much she meant the world to him. Say that a flower can only grow if its roots are strong. It's the root's responsibility to make sure it sets enough foundation for the flower to bloom at its fullest. And say that I want to be your root and you be my precious flower. How sweet it would have been. Instead he just had to be socially awkward.

Then a chorus of gasps followed from the crowd. That was the last thing Sai remembered after that, he couldn't quite sure what happened. That was probably a good indication that he got hit in the head hard. He woke up in a hospital bed who knows how much later. His bones were all stick intact and there were no wound openings. It was just his head that ached like there was an earthquake inside. He read from a text book that when a woman would try getting close by using random hugs, it was their affectionate way of touching without compromising. She was giving all the signs? So why did she get angry? Who knows. It was probably why there's about a book about everything in the world except about the greatest mystery of them all, women.

"How is he?!" Ino asked impatiently.

"Hey! Don't get so close to my face!" Sakura pushed off.

"Sakura you have to help him!"

"Don't get so bossy...you're the one that hit him..."

"That's because..." Ino started to blush and feel embarrassed about what happened

"(Sigh) Don't worry about it. It's just minor concussion. He should wake up any time soon..." Sakura was getting of the conversation but seeing the genuine concern look her friend's face sparked a new interest in her.

"I know he's still a lot of work but he's really trying" Sakura encouraged Ino. "He's been reading and asking me a lot lately on how to talk to girls especially about you Ino. He's really trying and that's a strong indication that he really loves you"

Ino took that to heart. It also made her feel twice as bad about what she did. Perhaps she shouldn't have punched as hard. But it was an instinctive reaction! She couldn't help it.

"Just be patient with him" Sakura continued. "Help him understand and I'm sure he'll be everything you wanted and more!"

"Oh yes please!" Temari walked in. "I need an extra dose of patience or I might just end up killing Shikamaru...!"

All three girls giggled.

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**

 **Just putting it out there. The first set of Uni homeworks are coming so I probably won't be able to post as consistently...But good things comes to those who wait right?! HUEHUEHUE! Have a good day people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"Thinking of him Sakura-chan?"

There was no denying it. Everyday since the day Sasuke left, there was not a day where Sakura wouldn't be standing on that bridge watching the sun set. She'd be surprised if she didn't find herself there. It was the time of day were work just finished. The business and hustle of the day are done and you find yourself time to think about things. In Sakura's case that's Sasuke. All the time. It just didn't feel right when half of your heart is not with you. Sure she's got friends in the village and a really close freind in Naruto but it wasn't enough to cure her loneliness. After all there was only one voice she wanted to hear. One embrace she wanted to feel.

"You know the feeling when you just worry but can't do anything about it..."

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's strong. No can beat him. Except for me of course! HUEHUEHUE!"

"(Giggles)...You haven't changed Naruto...We're getting close to officially becoming adults and you still act that way..."

"Well what can I say...It's how I roll!"

"Staying in the topic...You're about the age where you should have had one or two girlfriends by now!"

Naruto's expression changed into a more serious note. He would be lying if he said it hasn't crossed his mind. In fact it crossed his mind all the time. Above all his aspiration to be Hokage, he just wanted a family to care for and love him in return. All his life he didn't know that kind of love. There was the love of his friends but surely a family is different. Family are the ones who would accept you when no one else will. They are the ones who love despite what you have become. Why? I know its irrational but that's what it meant to love. Lately Naruto's popularity has been growing among the girls. It can't be helped. He's the hero who saved everyone's lives. That will surely make you look good no matter what. Naruto could've had multiple girlfriends then but that was the thing. Those girls only like him because he's 'cool'. Once they see his flaws they'd most likely run away as if they had wings. He wanted someone who truly loved him.

"What about Hinata?" Sakura brought the byakuugan princess in to the conversation.

"What about her?"

"Well you know...she's pretty...she's gentle...she's caring...you know...girlfriend material? She'd be a great wife to a very lucky guy one day!"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. It was true and he couldn't believe it hasn't crossed his mind before. "...Yeah she would...I'm sure anyone would be blessed to have a wife like her..."

"So why don't you ask her out?!"

"What?! Don't be silly..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You know what's wrong with it...she's a princess...I'm just me..."

"So?...We pretty much grew up together. That shouldn't be an issue! And besides. You're Naruto the saviour!"

"...It's just like you said before Sakura-chan. She's too good. She don't deserve someone like me..."

"(Sigh)...You really don't understand a woman's heart do you..." Sakura muttered.

"Huh? Waddya say?"

"Nevermind...Anyone it's your turn to pay for dinner!"

"Uh...I just remembered...Kakashi-sensei wanted me to do something... bye!"

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?" Temari was surprised that Shikamaru handed her something that was neatly wrapped up. It must have been hard for the man to persevere through the time-consuming wrapping of the little present.

"It's your birthday isn't it...?"

"Ah! Glad you remembered! I already accepted the fact that you might have have forgotten...so in a way this is a surprise!" Temari enthusiastically unwrapped her gift. It was a small black box. Judging from the class and size, it was most likely some kind of jewellery. When she flipped the lid of the box, she found a pair of silver stud earrings. Kind of disappointing. She expected something more elegant. Did Shikamaru really thought he would impress the princess of Sunagakure with this? Temari looked at him sceptically. "How much were this?"

"Tsk! You how hard it was searching for a gift...that's why I just bought something I like...If you want it give it back"

"No!"

"...I thought you didn't want it...?!"

"I changed my mind!"

"(Sigh)...Make up your mind...(Such a troublesome woman)..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said I'm glad you like it!...Anyway...I have a mission. Just wanted to drop by before I go..."

Originally Temari was really disappointed with Shikamaru's effort of finding her a suitable gift but after hearing Shikamaru's story, her heart melted. It was a surprise that he even attempted to get her a present. Even though it wasn't exactly what she expected, it had a lot of Shikamaru's personality with it. And for Shikamaru to even get out of bed to buy this pair of earrings was saying a lot about what he feels towards her. Even if he's trying to act cool, Temari couldn't help but smile at how charming and sweet Shikamaru could be in his own way. And besides, the earrings didn't look to bad on her. It was decided. Once he gets back. She was going to break him until he admits his feelings for her. Temari didn't realise she started to giggle sheepishly herself. She could only imagine the different ways to skin the cat

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"Naruto...You see that girl over there" Kiba said gesturing to the lone girl sitting on the table across the restaurant minding her own business.

"...What about her..."

"I think she likes me...she keeps looking this way..."

"How many is that now...three in a month? Haven't you learned yet?"

"This time I feel it bro! She's the one!" Naruto never heard Kiba sound so sincere before. With his past three girlfriends, it looked like he was just jumping on whatever prey he could see. This time however, Naruto saw the nervousness in Kiba's voice and he was actually hesitating on talking to a girl for once. But then again, he always said that to every girl he asked before "I'm gonna talk to her"

"Go for it..." Naruto was happy that Kiba finally found his girl but really, he couldn't care less. He was tired of watching the same thing over again. The same corny lines that for some reason, every girl he talks to falls for.

"Hey you're not from around here are you?" Kiba asked in his best effort of a seductive voice.

"No. How'd you know?"

"I'd remember a pretty girl like you"

The girl giggled. She seemed to be amused by his lines. Naruto sighed in the background and couldn't believe that he snared another one.

"Do you like your soup hot?"

"Mhmm! It's delicious that way!"

"Then I think you're gonna love me"

The girl giggled again. Naruto couldn't stand it any more. He stood up and whisper something to the on coming waiter.

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl asked.

"I'll do anything for you babe"

"What's your cute friend's name?"

Something snapped inside Kiba. Although he held the same smug face, he was burning with fury inside. It didn't matter if it was his past girlfriends just not this one. She was really the one. So far he was doing a good job containing himself then a waiter tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?!"

"Uh...Your friend said that you'd pay for the food..." The waiter replied frightened.

"What?!" Kiba looked back and saw Naruto just exited the place. "That bastard..." When he got up, he almost tripped over the cat that cut across in front of him. The girl immediately stood up and chased the cat. She called over her shoulder. "My boyfriend would pay the bill!" Her words echoed in Kiba's mind as she disappeared into the street. He couldn't believe he was played that day. Twice! That made it twice the fall of his pride. Also his wallet was twice as light by the end of that day.

Naruto walked deep in thought. He kind of felt bad doing that to Kiba but he knew that wasn't the main reason of his down mood. He just felt lonelier for some reason. He didn't understand it either. All his life he was living like that and he thought it couldn't get any lonelier. So why was he feeling that way then? All of those thought hit a wall as he walked into a pole. "AHH!" Cried a girl. So it wasn't a pole. The girl gasped. "Oh no..." She found her groceries scattered.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto immediately jumped to help the girl once he got to his senses. He helped her pick things up and put them in the basket. It was at the last piece of grocery that their hands touched. They both stopped for a moment and instinctively looked into each other's eyes."...Hinata...?"

"AH! Naruto-kun..." She was surprised and accidentally knocked the groceries over again.

"...Hinata...You're kind of clumsy as well aren't you?!" Naruto said as they walked together. He carried the groceries for her and realised that she hasn't said a word since then so he decided to break the ice. However judging from her reaction, it looked like things turned for the worse. I mean, why would he even say that? It was already embarrassing enough. He didn't need to rub it in! Hinata's face started to glow redder and she could feel tears developing under her eyes. Why? She asked. Why do I have to be so clumsy in front of him? Naruto's next words surprised.

"(Chuckles) I'm pretty clumsy as well!" He said joyfully. Hinata felt relieved for some reason. He hasn't taken what he said back by any means but for some reason she felt like chuckling along with him as well. Before she knew it, she was staring deep into his blue eyes. She never knew his eyes looked so mesmerising.

"Hmm? Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked innocently. He only thought that it was weird of her to be staring at him like that. Completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata just couldn't help herself because she liked him too much.

"Ah...I'm sorry..."

"You're doing that again..." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Doing what?"

"You're rolling your fingers again" Hinata pulled her hands to the side after realising it as well. She felt so embarrassed. She could only hope that he didn't realise she only does it when she's nervous. More specifically, only the kind of nervousness she feels when she's around him.

The atmosphere started to change as they moved through the more populated side of the village. There were red lights lights and warm colours hanging. Lots of Love heart pictures and couples giggling and smooching all around them. Kind of made things awkward. It was valentines season Naruto forgot. Now that he realised it, Hinata's groceries consisted a lot of red as well. Perhaps she's cooking for someone?

"Hey Hinata...Did you know it's valentine's day?"

Hinata's heart skipped a bit. Her mind jumped to conclusions. Could it be? Is he leading towards it? It is valentine's so there's no other reason why a guy would ask that kind of question. He's definitely interested. Perhaps he was just waiting all this time to...AYEE! OMG!

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The longer the conversation went, the more Hinata was struggling for breathe. Her suspicions were confirmed. Naruto was asking if she was single so he could as her out. 'All I have to do is say no I don't have a boyfriend' Hinata told herself and 'I was actually going to make cupcakes...would you like to make them with me?' But the more she thought about it, the more she got nervous and the she stuttered when she tried to talk.

Naruto had no idea what was going through Hinata's head. He only asked simple questions. But it looked like she was having trouble with herself trying to decide what to say. He was only asking because he realised that she must be making something special for a special someone. "I'm sure whoever they are, they're really lucky to have you!"

It was meant to encourage in Naruto's mind but to Hinata, it felt the opposite. So he was only asking after all. By the look of his face he looked sincerely happy for her.

Naruto remembered something all of a sudden. He wasn't feeling lonely anymore. Was it because it was valentines day? But it can't be. He's been through plenty of valentine's day before and didn't feel that way. If he just wanted company he would have gone to Shikamaru or Sakura but at the time he knew it wasn't that. He was searching for something that he cannot see. He could only feel it. Why was it that when he was with Hinata he felt happy. Even when they're not talking, for some reason knowing that she was walking by her side was enough. 'Hmm...Strange' Naruto thought.

 **Author's Note: Review, Favourite, Follow if you liked! To be continued...**


End file.
